Coming Back
by Simply Kim
Summary: His nerves were jangling as he walked through the twists and turns of the corridor, and finally, he was standing in front of the conference area. He would be seeing him in a few seconds...


TITLE: **COMING BACK**

PAIRING: **Atobe Keigo + Tezuka Kunimitsu**

GENRE: **Implied Shounen-ai**

ARC: **Senbatsu Arc of the Anime**

DISCLAIMERS: **The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does.**

NOTES: **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. XD).

* * *

**COMING BACK**

* * *

Tezuka eased out of his seat, eyes anxiously scanning the broad expanse of ground before him. It was going to be tough, but he just has to weather it.

He could hear the sounds of bickering and even louder sounds of tennis balls smashing against tennis rackets with beastly speed, and he was looking forward to have a shot at seeing the other players engage in matches.

Then, everything stopped.

He couldn't hear anything anymore. There was pain in his gut as he strode on towards where the entrance hall was. He had been away too long and part of him dreaded the moment he would be back within arm's reach of the people he left behind.

Would they welcome him? Would they still look up to him, or would they deem him too lowly that he got injured in just a game.

He closed his eyes momentarily and stopped. He felt dizzy. It was just psychological, he knew, but there was that voice inside his head that made his knees feel a bit weaker than they had been when he boarded the plane bound for home.

Ryuuzaki-sensei, even in her weakened state told him everything.

**HE** was in that stone edifice – somewhere.

Trying to calm himself, he took a deep breath, opened his eyes and schooled his facial expression to its usual blandness. He had to be composed. After all, showing too much emotion would render him naked, and he did not want to do that in front of other people – especially those from his own team. If Fuji saw him being weak, he would surely pounce upon it, claws unsheathed. He loved to tease him in his spare time... and he absolutely had no idea why. He just took it as a challenge, nothing more, something to provoke him with, for him to learn more about him – the one whom he was silently competing with for the top spot in the Seigaku Tennis Club, or possibly, even the whole prefecture.

He resumed his steps, carefully treading through the asphalt walkway to where the huge glass swinging door stood solidly, the measly protection he had from the crowd that was surely gathered inside.

He would see **him** eventually, and it pained him to realise that the lack of communication would leave a gap between them, now possibly wider than when he left. The feeling of resentment over what had happened to him, his injury, would surface once again at the sight of the unforgiving features he knew all too well.

He had been watching **him** play many times before he went to Germany.

He saw his playing prowess as **he** played against one of the strongest in his team, the burly one who was a master of mimicry, and he was amazed. He did not show it but he was. His eyes followed his movements then, noting the grace and power hidden in every sinew of every limb.

It was the same grace that made his shoulder's endurance snap horribly.

He was by the door now, and he could see the hallway clearly. With deliberate intent, he pushed through the doors and stepped inside, feeling he cold blast of air-conditioning seep through his bones and he was thankful of the jacket he wore for it hampered some of the coldness that would undeniably make him sick.

He could not afford that.

His nerves were jangling as he walked through the twists and turns of the corridor, and finally, he was standing in front of the conference area. He would be seeing **him** in a few seconds. The minute he opened the door, he would be going back in time and entering his old world again. He knew it was bound to happen... he just did not think he would be going back all too soon.

Heaving yet another great breath, he finally opened the heavy doors and stepped inside, bracing himself for the worst to come.

Silence.

Just silence – and he was somehow relieved.

Involuntarily, his eyes searched for the one person he had been dreading to see.

... And there he was.

Right smack in the middle of the crowd, he stared back at him, dark eyes widening as realisation hit. Tezuka knew he was doing the same, however, he also had things to attend to. There were people counting on him. He was not the best person for the job, but he knew he would be of help, especially for the one he deemed was his personal protégé, Echizen Ryoma.

So he did the inevitable, pry his gaze away and carry on his task.

There would be time later, he knew. He spoke to the gathered crowd and did his best to maintain his composure under scrutinising eyes. They were measuring him up, he was aware of it, and somehow, he felt better knowing that they were doing just that and not casting him away like an unimportant thing. The arrogant part of him revelled in the attention, just as he knew **he** would feel under such situation.

He had to get his act together because if he didn't, he would let one important thing slip.

And he did not want that... at all.

As the players were divided, he could still feel **his** gaze on him. It was disconcerting, but he maintained his equanimity. As a coach on one of the team divisions, he must possess control, and what better way than to start by ignoring intense gazing?

He was about to go out and follow his team when a strong hand gripped his wrist and dragged him away.

He knew who it was.

**HIM.**

"What are you doing?" He asked when they were finally alone in one of the nearby rooms.

There was no answer, just a softening of the eyes... and then a huge bear hug.

He couldn't get away from the arms holding him, nor did he want to. It was refreshing; being held that way... familiarly, closely. He felt like a stuffed toy, but it didn't matter.

"Tezuka... you're back..."

And he did the only thing he could, lay a gentle hand on **his** head, ruffling the hair a bit, feeling its silkiness and marvelling at its softness. "..."

Soft words were murmured to his ear, and then he was free, the one who captured him wholly and completely walking away as if nothing had happened. Tezuka's eyes followed his movement, not turning away until he felt a cold and wet sensation on his shoulder. Instinctively, fingers touched the area, and he was surprised at what he found.

With a small smile, he straightened his shirt and brushed his fingers against the wetness on his shoulder one more time before slipping his hand inside his pocket.

"I'm also glad I'm back, **Atobe**."

* * *

**OWARI **

* * *

A/N: A birthday offering for these two marvellous Tennis no Oujisama characters! 


End file.
